


Don’t Stand So

by poppyfields13



Category: Mighty Ducks (1992), Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Jesse didn’t want Adam on his hockey team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Stand So

The real reason Jesse didn’t want Adam on his hockey team was because he didn’t want the other boy to be anywhere near him. He preferred to watch Adam from a distance.

It was a school boy crush and Jesse treated it accordingly – he put down Adam whenever he had the chance. Simultaneously, he daydreamed about Adam whenever he had the chance, which actually became less frequent with their close proximity.

But when Jesse finally realised how good it felt to be _friends_ with Adam. To have the boy talk to him… smile at him. He could never go back.


End file.
